


Over and Done Till All Is Right

by ghostdreaming



Series: Solving A Murder In Four Or More Universes [3]
Category: Arthurian Mythology, Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms, Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion The Witch and The Wardrobe, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Canon, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Always Good Morgana, Always Good Susan, Assassination Attempt(s), Canon Divergence- Pilot Episode (Merlin), Child Warriors, Different languages, Feral Behavior, Fix-It, Gaius and the Great Dragon get told off a bit, Gen, Immortal Merlin, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inappropriate Behavior- depending on pov, Magic Revealed, Mature Subjects Implied- Or Mayby More Than Just Implied, Merlin Characters de-aged to fit that type of society's concepts of maturity, Mixture of Narnia Books and Movies, Multi, No Aslan Ex Machina, Non-Christianized, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Beta Read, Not Really Dark Merlin, Not Really MadMerlin....but he is ticked-off, Other, Past Character Death, Post - The Last Battle...but not, Post-Episode: s05e13 The Diamond of the Day, Protectiveness, References to Canon Infant Kidnapping- Prince Cor, Reputations, Some Culture Shock, Suicide Attempted/ Implied ( in alternate timeline and future fate), There's A Rumor That Arthur's Death Will Bring Peace, Time Travel, Women/Girls Are No More Or No Less Awsome Than Men/Boys, except to his enemies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:37:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostdreaming/pseuds/ghostdreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story Coming Soon! 2017ish.<br/>Sorry!!!! I pressed 'Post Without Preview' instead of 'Save Without Posting'! So this Teaser chapter isn't finished! It might be better if everyone just ignores it till I get it done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over and Done Till All Is Right

**Author's Note:**

> Giant ramble of doom here before the actual story...  
> I should probably wait with this story till I finish the Harry Dresden one it's tied into, but that you likely won't need to read first to understand this one, but I just had to at least set it up.The character ages for the Merlin cast is a bit of a problem because of the vastly different views of maturity in medieval-ish types of society compared to our modern( computer-age western) one. The age for being apprenticed out was apparently usually pre-pubescent. And for Arthur to be considered a boy when gaining the throne he would have also then had to have been tween or younger. Yet at the same time; In order to lead and train knights it only makes sense that he would have first needed to have already gained, not only a lot of training but also, the more adult bulk. At sixteen most people were married with kids in those times, and actually many other, societies and royal betrothals started getting negotiated/ offered the moment one was born, or crowned, so the Narnian royals not wanting/ needing/ interested in/ excetra about gaining/ having spouses ( and not caused by some inaccurate explainating like that this is because they are really still of the' real world' ) make them unusual and very unique in their, to my view, completeness unto themselves thing they have going. For the Camelot royals I have it more as Arthur and Morgana are too valuable of prizes to sell off hastily and Uther is intent on getting the very best offer on them ( a very normal view and not meant as a mistreatment at all). It also doesn't make logical sense for someone well off and of nobility who has personal servants to only have one. Exactly how many and how diverse depends on a whole bunch of things to do with the persons culture, society, coffers, and other factors but Gwen and Merlin both are 'ranking servants' with authority and likely underlings( as well as having rank over lower level servants), They are both also 'Royal Companions' a position that actually should belong to someone of one of Camelot's well-to-do families. Gwen is also(?) Morgana's Lady-in-Waiting type thing. I'm going with this is because both Arthur and Morgana are actually quite, unaveragely, minimalistic, not to mention extremely picky, about who they have around them so several positions are combined. Gwen and Merlin have positions that do give them power and access. They can get close to their master/mistress during most, if not all, their most vulnerable moments...especially physical (sleeping, bathing,).  
> I tossed out the religious 'Give the god all the credit for the good/the things that go right but shove any of the blame for anything bad on everyone else' stumbling blocks for the Narnia storyline. So in the events of TLTWATW I envision King Aslan's execution by Queen Jadis as being, to her, as a kind of long delayed justice finally being served. They were co-rulers ( along with Tash and even also another maybe? I only know three of the Narnia storylines so my AU will likely discount the canon of the others. But the four are not their replacements!) that had betrayed and turned on eachother with neither one willing to accept anything but complete agreement with their view of things...and that bargain was Aslan finally being a bigger person and admitting he had done her some wrong and accepting his legal punishment of being put to death. By the context, and the association it had with Edmund's situation, I would say that both were technically traitors to the other's crown. In this version of things, it's Peter who killed Jadis in battle. Thereby adding 'by right of conquest' to his claims to Narnia and his throne. This also works as her execution as traitor ( to Aslan's authority, to the people, to the four children's rightful claim ). That being said, I prefer to see 'Prince Caspian' events, or starting way before , as being and going in a wholey different direction with vastly alternate content than I'm evidently intended to- but that's another story. For the events in this the Pevensies have already been ruling for about two years now at the time this story takes place( making Lucy 10ish?, Edmund 12ish?, Susan 14ish?, and Peter 15? They have been fighting a lot of enemies and opposition on many fronts during this time stabilizing the country and their authority. The infant heir to the throne of Archenland has already been stolen (recently). My two favorite, by far, Narnia books are TLTHWATW and THAHB....and even in The Horse And His Boy I find it is the two kings and two queens of Narnia that get a disproportionately large amount of my focus. (I have nice daydreams about how four's reunions went) There was also a interesting moment of confusion that made me get the idea that all those countries mentioned in the series together made up the whole of an Narnia Empire.  
> WARNING! IMPLIED BUT NON-GRAPHIC SELF-HARM AND VIOLENT DEATHS CONTENT HERE IN THE PROLOGUE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry!I accidentally pressed the wrong button! This chapter is still a incompleted and unfinished draft!

_The lock on the cell clicked open with a quick hard twist of his wrist and the door was swung wide._

_She flung herself into his arms frantic and desperate not carrying how she looked or sounded. " Arthur! Arthur, please you must listen-!" Strangely there was a part of her that took the moment to make surprised irritated/ pleased note of how much taller and physically stronger than her he was now growing to become... But the dreams had control. The visions no longer leaving her even when she was awake. Not letting her rest. Not allowing her to concentrate and think clearly. Leaving her helpless as well as exposed to Uther's fanatical judgment. And the horrible man, the liege and friend that her parents had trusted her future to, had ordered her dead. And Arthur- Well, in all truthfulness, Arthur was actually being frighteningly indecipherable in all this. He had changed so much from that little boy whom she had once played and share secrets with before duty, responsibilities, and rediculas dictates of proper moral edicate had driven one wall after another between them. She had assumed his automatic stance when confronted with the idea that the the court was unknowingly harboring a magic user ( even one who hadn't known she had magic or how that had come to be) would been to have instantly and freverently sided with Uther. Since he was so damned obedient that way to his father's rules and orders. Even though she **knew** Arthur was often no more comfortable with the unfair laws than she was. As pointlessly useless as it was the prince would try to reason with the king. A foolhearty and pointless waste of time. Uther was unreasonable and hardly ever could be convinced to gentle his hand- especially when it came to matters pertaining to magic. He always obeyed even when he did manage to bring forth dissatisfaction at the directions in which a plan was headed( and how utterly opposite his behavior would be after having fulfilled those types of orders as oppossed  to the times when successful for having been sent out after bandits, raiders, the forces of an enemy kingdom, or on hunts to stock the larders with fresh meats). More than once listening to him had been to her greater advantage, as he should know that the wisdom of listening to her was to him, and been of help in improving or alternating plans she had devised. He wasn't unreachable. So if she could get Arthur to just listen-!_

_" Shhh," He enveloped her in his arms. Stepping right into the cage as though she was not assumed a mad evil thing that had been sentenced to die a horrid death in the morning. Gods he was so idiotically blind to dangers when it came to matters of his own safety! And he had the utter gall to so often accuse and berate her for recklessness! Did he not understand that as Prince and Champion of Camelot he was the hope and security of them all! Foolish bravery was useless when it placed him in even more danger than he commonly was by the natures of his placement, importance, the influences of those louts that think they can deem themselves his peers, and his annoying categorization of being a human male._

_" Arthur!"  In the next cell over the prince's manservant had also leaped to his feet coming foreword to press against the bars that separated him from his master and freedom._

_"Merlin! Be quiet! Or do you actually want the entire castle to hear us?"_

_" Arthur what are you doing?" The familiarity was not something from a servant when addressing the prince. With Merlin it never had been._

_"Rescuing you."  The unvoiced additional commentary, about just how slow- witted the blond was finding the younger man's question and about how he was now mentally placing his servant's intelligence at an even lower level of unimpressive than he'd already regarded it to be at, was plainly displayed by a put-upon look and disgusted roll of the eyes. But behind his juvenile callousness was a warmth he had not had for any of the previous manservants that had always before been so quickly chased away. Merlin was special._

_"But-!"_

_" Not now, Merlin!"_

_" Arthur!" It was a warning, low and desperate , hissed down from the top of the stairs. "Hurry, or it we will be too late!"  Gwen, Guinevere by certain translations( and Morgana had lovingly memorized them all), her arms filled with bundles of dark cloth, and both her and Morgana's swords strapped to her hip, quickly appeared and breathlessly joined them at the cells. It was all going just as she had dreamed. Exactly as the nightmares had shown. The horror of the realization that it was all happening for real was a suffocating tide that made her head reel and stole away the warnings she wished to scream._

_" Morgana, can you stand? You need to walk, better yet, run, Neither Gwen nor Merlin are big enough for carrying you!" Oh, She hadn't even realized she wasn't the one supporting her own weight and keeping herself mostly upright. The insult about being heavy though deserved retaliation and Gwen was kind enough to give Arthur a much deserved 'accidental' jab in the rotten boy's own overly thick( though no more with fat than hers) gut when the shorter woman, ducking in between them, gathered her up in a bracing hold as Morgana_ _'s irritatingly shaky form was quickly transferred from one pair of familiar arms to another. But she had her own feet under her now so she was good to go._

_" Of course."_

_" Good. Take the old passageway. The one from when we got the druid boy out. The gate is open. The three of you need to get far away from Camelot and stay safe until I've broken the curse."_

_Curse? The dreams hadn't mentioned a curse. Only that Arthur freeing them would lead to his own knife being driv-. Nononono! She couldn't bear it! Not Arthur! Why must she endure so many horrifying images centered around Arthur's death?_

_"What curse?"  Merlin questioned saying the words slowly and carefully as though they were strange or as if they were an unexpected change of the conversation._

_" The one that is making it appear as though you and Morgana possess magic of course! Do at least try to keep up Merlin!"_

_" What? But that's insane!"_

_" Utterly preposterous I know. But that is what happened. Like anyone in their right mind could ever even remotely imagine either one of you of all people-!"_

_"I do...."_

_"- having anything even slightly to do with magic-"_

_"I have...."_

_"-of being some sort of wizard or whatever-"_

_"...but I really am one."_

_"- Merlin, you utter idiot, would you please shut up!"_

_"Arthur, I Need To Say This So Let Me Say It!"  No man spoke that way to one of a higher station. Not only as though their rank had no meaning but as if he were the one with the authority. Not without being insultingly disrespectful ( and utterly foolish for it was generally a sure way to be not only beaten and cast out but horribly executed and made warning example of). Unless there was a unusually close personal relationship between them( and not always even then)._

_Arthur blinked his face shocked and blank before turning into a dark scowl. "No." Oh, she well knew that particular response of his! It was one seen frequently when he was arguing with her and being mulish._

_" What!"_

_"I said no."_

_"Gods, I can't believe I'm actually arguing this! You are such a prat! Why not?"_

_" I will not stand here and listen to you drivel on and spouting out enchanted lies that do nothing more than condemn you further."_

_" They are not lies."_

_"Yes they are."_

_"No They are not!"_

_"Are Too!"_

_"Are NOT"_

_"ARE!"_

_"NOT!"_

_"Shhh! Quiet! You'll get us all caught!" Gwen hissed horrified. Her own burst of assertiveness crackling with appalled disbelief._

_"Arthur gave a nod of agreement as though had been given an encouragement and not a chastisement. "Right. Time for you to leave."_

_"And go where exactly?" In spite of the way Arthur pointedly shoved the smaller man off in the direction of their escape route Merlin was just as forcefully determined to remain and darted back again instantly. It turned into the kind of awkward dance that she last saw with a swineherder trying to prevent a piglet from escaping it's pen in the marketplace. The blond finally drew himself up with a thunderous glare and crossing his arms over his chest in anger but the manservant only copied his pose._

_The battle of wills broke after a few breaths when the prince decided on winning by dismissing the challenge to address the other two was his best move." Morgana? Guinevere?"_

_" I know of a few places..." Again her words failed to say all she wanted. She had gotten a grip on the blond's arm though. Latching on so tightly her fingernails cut through the soft white cloth of his shirtsleeve( he was not dressed as though he intended to be going in anyway outside the castle and this rescue was otherwise too pre-planned for that to been an oversight). Warrior- hard muscles or no it was enough to hurt and his face showed the discomfort. But instead of doing as she wanted him to the damned fool twisted away. Absently his own hands careful unfastening her clenched grip. If he had followed that with a condescending little patting of her hand, as Uther would have, and treated her as though she were one of those useless onhangers of the court, she would have punched him even with whatever force it was holding her back. Thankfully he only gave her a reassuring squeeze._

_" I too have heard of some that should be safe."_

_"Tell him after you are a safe distance from here. Merlin, go with the ladies and do as they tell you- preferably more obediently than you have usually obeyed my orders." The prince instructed even as he turned away, as though now distracted by something else, nolonger even looking at any of the rest of them._

_" What? Arthur?- Arthur, where are you going? The tunnel is this way!"_

_"Yes Merlin it is. And you need to be getting away now and if possible out of the spellcaster's influence. I want you out of range of any more attacks while I deal with the matters of the messes the fiend has caused."_

_" There was no fiend, not this time anyway, it was only us and who we really are!"_

_He had known about her? She had not known about him! How had he found out? She had not even known about herself for the longest time! Wait! Had that meant-? Then he too-!_

_"Magic is a corrupting and evil thing that seduces the broken as well as the weak and rotten into villainy and doom. You yourself Merlin have helped me come to accept this as the unfortunate and unassailable fact. Every time I have doubted or waivered in my father's stance against it I have been shown that proved true and had to face the great harm it was allowed to cause from my having weakened in my stance. The endless, pointless, death and destruction that puts fear into even your eyes. Neither you nor Morgana would ever be that evil- it is opposite of everything I see in you. If ones such as you actually wielded imagic it would not be the pure horror and villainy intent only on causing pain and misery that it is.The scolding and nagging you both are capable of would alone is terrifying enough. The three of you are more my conscience and insight, loyalty and honor than I myself am. I doubt any sort of corruption could even face the sheer disapproval you'd bring to bear on it."_

_Oh the blind foolish irony of him! To speak of seeing them as so opposite of what the nightmares were showing would otherwise be their fates! The ignorantly trusting idiot! The dumb loving, loyal,...-Why, WHY must it always end so badly? Why was it to be right that her Arthur be lost?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I evidently have this 'stage-fright' need to explain myself going on here...  
> So anyway, Arthur is going to probably be the biggest (what we maybe might call a prude) of the young characters here. Not sure if 'Easily scandalized spinster great-aunt' would be at all accurate- I'm going more for actual real Chivalry not chauvinism or judgmentalism. Peter's overprotectiveness is like-wise not going to be considered as wrong by me ( and his siblings are going to be allowed to be just as 'bad'). Susan's ' social skills and senses of fashionability' will not be touted as character flaws to be disapproved of by those closest to her, cause those abilities are actually just as importantly valuable as knowing how to fight. Since I'm inclined to slash, groupings, and entirely null far more than any interests in heterosexuality/heteronormality of a romantic carnal sense I'm not sure exactly how to say what I have for the relationships... the Pevensie's especially. There will be no outside love/ lust interests intended ever to be turning their heads in any way from what they have with each other. They have no body issues with one another-( and realistically most of the Narnians are sentient animals, magical/mythical creatures, or anthropomorphic and so can be considered both entirely naked and fully clothed in only their fur/feather/ whatever therefore wearing clothing would not always be such a priority for native Narnians)-but not in either a exhibitionist or even a nudist way, when not around non-Narnian humans. Marriages are not restricted to one man+ one woman of the same species. The four sibling rulers probably could be classed as co-dependent but then again so to can anybody whose part of a social species to some small degree at least. All characters involved already understand the over-all basics and technicalities of sexual intercourse / breeding/ gestating/birthing,-. As High King, Peter can, and most emphatically has, flat-out declare himself and his younger sibling entirely and irrevocably unavailable and unprocurable even though such would be met with disbelief and seen as a challenge/mere obstacle to many( like Prince Rabadash one day). He has the power and support to make it stick- including from his co-rulers. I have no difficulty seeing the four as asexuals who have no real driving desire or interest in participating personally in the physical act for the sake of 'needing the fulfillment' of 'doing it' or of 'having produced offspring'. This does not necessarily contradict( Susan's) enjoyment of the courtly social scene or being a caregiver-type. Or them being physically worshipful of eachother. However extremely excessive the Pevensies' closeness truely is I don't consider it to be anyway 'wrong' or' bad' ...but then again people possibly automatically jumping to assumed conclusions about just exactly what it is that is being implied they're all getting up to with eachother might be a problem for some (and makes me worry over the rating and wary about those who feel the need to unnecessarily express what they think is their moral superiority ). Doesn't help that the parts with the Narnians in it will be taking place right after the kidnapping of the Archenland heir when both Archenland and Narnia are on edge...and the Narnian royals clingy( but who can blame them when the next kingdom over had the actual royal heir stolen and gone!) Two of my favorite Narnia fanfictions are 'The Taste of Murder' and 'Terror Gold' for their gorgeous portrayals of the Pevensie siblings as strong, powerful, and dangerous individuals. Which makes complete sense given their lives and is like how I see them. I picture the canon to be a 'Simplified, Cleaned, Religiously Corrected, and Sanitized' account of events. The same goes for the Arthurian Legends and Merlin canon. Don't expect our world's version of 'true historic accuracy' (I know 'No Duh') this time and place is like a mixture of many of our well documented ones as well as Epic High Fantasy, Uber Advanced Pre-History Theology, and Life in the Farthest Reaches of Futures ( when not Apocalypse -ed out of existence for reasons not always Merlin).


End file.
